


Angel of Thursday

by riverside_musings



Series: Harry and Cas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, They Deserved Better™, but it's mostly about harry and cas, i love them, slight mention of torture, they're great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverside_musings/pseuds/riverside_musings
Summary: Poor Castiel can never catch a break it seems. Especially since he doesn't know what to do with this new ground-breaking revelation.





	Angel of Thursday

“You left your children.” Harry stabbed a piece of chicken in front of him, before passive-aggressively chewing it. The God flinched. Dean and Sam watched with fascinated eyes, they had never seen the being so much chastised. Castiel stood stiffly to the side.

“ _They_ ”, he spat as if poisoned by the word alone. “-tortured my _son_.”

Furious green eyes turned to the one supposed to be the benevolent one, even if his face betrayed nothing else.

“Wait, wait, wait! Son?!” Sam asked. Dean wanted to roll his eyes. Trust Sammy to still be inquisitive at a time like this. That heavy gaze was turned to the young Winchester and Sam gulped.

“Yes.” Harry whispered, his tone going soft as he looked at the lone angel in the room. “My son.”

“Who-…”

“Castiel.” He uttered the name with so much love and care that it was obvious who he meant. “Have you never wondered why your wings were so different from the other angels? So much like the twilight sky as opposed to the snow most of your supposed brethren have?”

The said angel looked at the being on the same standing as his father… or well, who he thought was his father, through his eyelashes, an unknown shyness creeping up on him.

“I… I did, sometimes.”

“You must know now. For I am Death, the end and the beginning of all. Darkness is my domain.”

“But why…” Castiel floundered, unable to give words to his feelings.

Harry sighed.

“You must understand that I did not do this because I loved you any less. But I had promised “Chuck””, everyone could hear the air-quotes on that one, “that there would be an angel who would look after the dead.”

If that meant anything to Castiel, the brothers didn’t know, but they could see how Harry’s lips straightened into a thin line.

“You don’t remember.” It was said softly but Harry might as well be shouting with how everyone was holding their breath in at that moment. The chopsticks broke in his hands and with an aggravated sigh Harry banished the food from the table. “Do not worry, Castiel. I will help restore your memories. And I’d like to see anyone try and stop me.” He all but snarled the last sentence in Chuck’s direction, who for all intent and purpose looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him.

“Could you-…” Castiel hesitated, unsure of his own standing with everything, his wings fidgeting behind him. Which he shouldn’t be, Harry mentally added.

“Of course, love.” He waved his right hand and all of a sudden they were looking at moving murals painting the lives of father and son as Harry started his story.

“You are Castiel, _the Angel of Thursday_. For that is the day I was born, I do not remember much of my past life but I do remember that one fact, and the day I made you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble piece for my lovely sons! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Beta'ed by mysteriouslypinkconnoisseur from tumblr. They're awesome. :D


End file.
